1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and the like which generate, in accordance with a player's churning operation, a game element which gives rise to predetermined benefits in a game.
2. Related Art
To date, there have been role playing games in which, by processing one item or compounding a plurality of items, a different, new item has been created. In many games, the creation of the new item by the processing or compounding of already existing items has been instructed just by means of a simple button operation. With this, a player cannot really appreciate that he or she is processing or compounding the items. As opposed to this, in the event that the item is created via a series of operational processes by the player, the player being able to appreciate that he or she has created the item him or herself, a gaming element increases.
Herein, there has been a case in which, by the player carrying out a stirring operation after selecting materials of an item to be newly created, from materials which the player has obtained in a process of a game, and inserting them in a pot, an item corresponding to a combination of kinds of the selected materials has been newly created (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1, “Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl, Official Complete Guide”, Media Factory, Inc., Oct. 27, 2006, pages 233 to 235).
However, even though the new item is created using technology of Non-Patent Document 1, determinations of an operation which the player carries out (the stirring operation) to execute the creation have been ones carried out in accordance with an operation speed, being whether or not the stirring operation is being carried out slowly so as there is no spillage, or whether or not mixing is being done swiftly so as there is no burning. However, even though the new item is created any number of times in the game, there being no change in the stirring operation which the player carries out, the player quickly gets used to carrying out the stirring operation at an appropriate operation speed.
After getting used to the stirring operation at the appropriate operation speed in this way, as the player feels the stirring operation when creating the item to be simple, the player ceases to feel interest in the creation of the item. Given that it remains necessary to create the item in the same way, even after the player gets used to the stirring operation at the appropriate operation speed in this way, there has been a fear that having to go through a series of operation processes in order to create the item will seem extremely troublesome to the player.